


Tempting scandal

by escailyy



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: A Dasey Bridgerton au inspired by binge watching too much Bridgerton yesterday.Miss Casey Mcdonald and Lord Derek Venturi Marquis of Northville are way too close to scandal and Lady Whistledown is here for it
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Tempting scandal

_Hopeful suitors beware, it has come to this author's attention that Miss Casey McDonald was once again seen locked in a heated argument with none other Lord Derek Venturi, Marquis of Northville. Ever since his father, the Duke announced his intentions of courting her widowed mother, our dear diamond of first water and favorite young rake haven't been able to offer each other one civil word in public. One hopeful husband was heard calling Miss McDonald's 'too spirited for his liking' after one such display. Is this a scandal in the making? or is there more to the Marquis and Miss McDonald than meets the eye? This author intends to find out._   
_-Lady Whistledown_   
_Lady Whistledown Society papers_

Casey looked once again at the gossip rag that was ruining her first season and wanted to scream. One word from Lady Whistledown and all her suitors had banished like smoke. Oh well that wasn't completely right, her suitors had a tendency to banish because of Derek's intervention. But lady Whistledown certainly didn't help matters. 

Every ball, every picnic, since she met him as part of their parents' courting, Derek Venturi would show up just as she was getting acquainted with a gentleman, ruin her chances of making a suitable match and leave with a smug grin on his face. Like the reprobate he was. 

If Casey wasn't half inlove with him, she would laugh it off and continue with her life, like dear Emily always suggested, but as it was Casey was furious!. 

"I'm going to kill him mother! The next time I see him, he's dead!" Casey grumbled crumpling the paper into a ball "that rake is ruining my life"

Nora resisted the urge to snort in a very unbecoming way, perhaps she should convince George to stall his proposal until the end of the season, because as the winds were blowing, her Casey had to be married off and in her own household, before Nora even considered living under the same roof as George and his sons...

"I don't know, I think he's rather funny, Edwin Venturi told me he's a legend at Eton for a reason" Lizzie added her two cents, trying to calm her sister down "One is never lacking of entertainment when he provoques you and balls are ever so dull, Edwin agreed with me" 

"Mr Edwin Venturi" Nora and Casey corrected automatically.

Nora sighed, maybe finishing school was in order for Lizzie too after marrying George. Yes, a good finishing school that required Lizzie to be away during all of Eton's holidays. At least until she was ready to be married off. Nora saw no need to tempt the likes of Lady Whistledown more than she should.

Some miles away Derek Venturi was laughing as his father once again admonished him about the scandal he was on the verge of creating. News of his antics towards Miss Casey were all over town. And sooner or later his dear widow McDonald would stop finding his behavior funny. 

"Did you really push Miss McDonald into a lake Smerek?" Little Martha 'Smarti' Venturi asked once their father finished talking.

"Of course not, she merely tripped" with a little help from Derek's boot at the hem of her dress, but he wasn't admitting to that "For a diamond of first water, she's rather clumsy" he coughed

"Please be more civil to her" George groaned "one day that girl is going to be as good as your sister"

"Not if I have a say in it" Derek replied turning heel and leaving his father to stew over his words. 

It was true, Miss Casey McDonald would never be his sister if he could help it. He wasn't being cruel, after all it was better for George to endure the scandal now, than later after he married Casey's mother, when it would really be a even bigger disaster in society for his son to marry her daughter. 

Because ever since he met her Derek was sure he wanted to have Casey as his wife and there was no way in hell he'd ever call her sister. 

So he hoped Lady Whistledown had plenty of ink. When he was done scaring off Casey's suitors, scandal would be the least of his worries. 


End file.
